Presently, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) or Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) images are decoded using inverse discrete cosine transforms. Inverse discrete cosine transforms consist of using basis is functions that are cosines with discretizations at multiples of 11.25 degrees multiplying discrete cosine transform coefficients. This form of decoding requires real number representations and multipliers to perform the multiplication. Computational requirements for MPEG or JPEG coding and decoding are performed in parallel. The area and power exhausted by the multipliers limits the amount of parallelism that can be performed. Multipliers use up valuable space on a semiconductor die, increase design costs, and suffer in the area of speed especially as image size increases. Therefore, it is desirable to have a low cost, faster solution to perform MPEG or JPEG image decoding.